


Whiskey and Stilettos, Part 2

by Andromeda964



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda964/pseuds/Andromeda964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He led her all the way to her car and they stopped and turned to face each other. She looked up into his face and noticed that Sandor was watching her intently. He reached his hand up and pushed her hair off of her neck. The desire she had felt in the restaurant while watching him burned hot through her. She tilted her head back, exposing her neck, and something seemed to break in Sandor.  He pulled her up against his hard chest and dropped hot, open-mouthed kisses along the skin of her neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part two of Whiskey and Stilettos is finally here! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey and Stilettos, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! I feel so awful that it's taken so long to get part two posted. I had to worry about my fall semester, and then I tried to write over break, but illness and an unexpected vacation made that very difficult. Also, I had this piece almost finished, but then I scrapped a lot of it and re-wrote it because I wasn't happy with it. So yeah, lots of delays! 
> 
> I really hope that you all enjoy this. You guys asked for more sexy times and I hope I delivered. If you are under the age of 17, read at your own risk. I would also recommend reading the first part of this work before reading this one. It will make more sense. 
> 
> As always, I don't own these characters. I just take them out of the box and play with them.

Sansa stepped out from under the steaming spray of the shower and cut the water off with a quick flick of her hand. She slid the shower curtain open - the screech of the metal rings echoing around the bathroom - and grabbed a fluffy yellow towel off of the rack. With methodical movements she slowly wiped herself dry, wrapped her dripping hair in the towel, and stepped out of the tub to stand in front of her mirror. Placing her hand against the moist glass, she rubbed it up and down in an attempt to get rid of the condensation the steam from the shower had caused. She stared at her flushed reflection for one moment, admiring the elegant angles of her face, before sighing deeply and reaching for her toothbrush.

 

It had been two weeks since Sansa had met Sandor Clegane at the little bar close to her college and she had been in a disconsolate mood ever since. Her mind was constantly focused on their meeting and the interesting conversation that had flowed so easily between them. She had thoroughly enjoyed his company, especially the passionate kiss they had shared after Sandor walked her to her car. The only problem was the kiss had been such an unexpected shock that Sansa had not gotten his number. No, she had just stood there and told him she might see him around. Now, two weeks later and missing Sandor, she regretted that decision. 

At first, as she had driven back to school, she thought that maybe it was a good thing that she didn't get his number. They had only talked for a few hours, but something about him made her stomach flutter and her pulse race. His scars might have been off-putting to one of the vapid girls at her school, but coupled with his powerful physique they made him attractive to Sansa in a dark and mysterious way. He was blunt and a little rough around the edges, but their conversation had revealed him to be witty and amusing, too. His dark grey eyes regarded her with a cool intelligence as they talked about his job and her schooling. Every once in a while she caught those eyes roaming over her and she had felt goosebumps break out all over her body. 

 

He wanted her and he hadn't even tried to hide it. 

 

Sansa had just started her college career, though, and Sandor could have proven to be a huge distraction for her if she had gotten his number and decided to continue meeting up with him. 

 

For two whole days she convinced herself that letting him go was a good thing. It only took two days to realize how wrong she was. 

 

Number or not, Sansa's distraction was absolute and it was all Sandor's fault. She – the perfectly attentive student – was being called out in class because she couldn't stop daydreaming about the way Sandor's shirt stretched tight against his bulging muscles. She – the sweetly innocent and well-mannered young woman – was forced to slip her hand into the throbbing wetness between her thighs at night because she couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of Sandor's body pressed against her as he delved his hot tongue into her mouth.

 

That thought sent a spike of want straight to her core. 

 

She spit out her mouth of toothpaste and shoved her toothbrush back in its holder a little more aggressively than was necessary. She was unbearably frustrated. She was not supposed to come to college and get distracted by some random man just because he was charming and muscular. She felt utterly betrayed by her overzealous imagination and her raging hormones. She didn't get his number, so she was supposed to just forget about him and move on with life. But no, her traitorous mind had to remind her of how good Sandor felt and smelled and tasted every five seconds. 

 

She was going to start pulling her hair out at any second. 

 

Sansa flung herself down on her bed and gave in to her brain. Maybe if she just stopped fighting it and let the thoughts run their course she would get over them and move on with life. She thought about their discussion, but her mind quickly veered to the kiss. Sansa had never been kissed like that in her life. Sandor didn't kiss her like a man who just wanted a taste; he kissed her like he wanted to consume her. The whole thing had happened so fast that it left Sansa dazed. One second she had been sighing softly against his lips and the next she'd been trapped between his body and her car and grinding desperately against him while she attempted to match the frenzied pace of his mouth. For one moment she honestly thought he was going to take her right there in the parking lot, but he had stopped abruptly. Sansa had wanted the kiss to go on, but Sandor had stopped all chance of that happening by smoothing her dress and pulling away. 

You should have gotten his number.

She flipped over in her bed and scowled into her pillowcase. She wondered where Sandor was. Maybe he had found new work and moved away. Maybe he was out drinking away his troubles again. Maybe he was with another woman right at this very moment.

Her eyes narrowed into slits. She was being silly, but once the thought had taken root in her mind she couldn't expel it. What if he was with another woman right now? What if she was older and more mature than Sansa? What if she was prettier? A low burn started in her chest and spread up her throat to her face. Her intestines twisted into knots inside her and she felt both sick and irrationally angry at the thought. She tossed and turned under her sheets, but could not get comfortable.

 

What if he was kissing her against a car right now in the very parking lot he had kissed Sansa?

The thought made her stomach burn with disgust and dread and she tried to quell the feeling. She knew deep down she was being ridiculous, but she couldn’t help herself. Sansa had only met Sandor once, but she felt unnaturally possessive of him. She wanted his company and kisses to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to push away the thoughts, but the longer she laid in the dark quiet of her room the worse they became. She was getting so worked up over something that she was ninety-nine percent sure was not happening. There was no way that Sandor was actually kissing another woman in the exact way he had kissed Sansa in the exact same parking lot at nearly the same time of day. The thought was preposterous. 

Or was it?

Sansa rolled out of bed and stomped to her closet. She ripped it open and shoved hangers out of the way until she found the provocative red dress her friend Margaery had forced her to buy for a New Year’s Eve party last year. Although it was knee length, it clung to Sansa like a second skin and gave her impressive cleavage. It would definitely get any man's attention. She threw on a pair of silver sequined stilettos, spritzed some of her citrus perfume on her wrists and neck, and grabbed her purse. She said a silent prayer of thanks for her perfect skin and large blue eyes because she didn't have time for make-up. Some woman might be making out with her man at this very moment! She had to move! 

 

She power-walked to her car, each forceful step accentuated by the click of her heels against the pavement, and sped to the bar she had met Sandor at. She parked haphazardly in a spot, killed the engine, and jumped out of the car. She took a look around the parking lot, completely ready to rip him off the hussy who dared try to steal him from her, but found only a bunch of parked cars. She wandered through the vehicles aimlessly until a thought hit her. 

You are completely insane.

At that point she started to feel a little silly. Correction, she felt like an idiot. Here she was making up stories in her head and overreacting and Sandor was probably working or relaxing at home. She was out of her mind with jealousy for no reason and parading around a bar parking lot like a crazy person. 

 

Her shoulders slumped as she marveled at the extent of her madness. What was this man doing to her? Gods, she barely knew him!

She needed a drink. 

 

Sansa walked inside slowly and slid onto a stool. She slumped face first onto the bar and let her stilettos slide off of her feet to land with a dull thud on the floor. She was the very picture of dejection. 

 

The bartender who Sandor had mocked the last time they were here sidled up and gave her a worried look. 

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Sansa couldn't even respond. All she could do was whimper unintelligibly against the bar. 

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

 

She slid her face over so one cheek rested against the bar. Her hair fell over most of her face and Sansa was sure she looked ridiculous. She didn't have the energy to care at the moment. 

 

"I said no. I've gone completely insane."

 

"Ah, well, there's a drink for that. You just, uh, slump there and I'll be right back."

 

Sansa listened as he rummaged around behind the counter and only lifted her head when she heard him set a glass down beside her face. 

 

"Don't worry it's -"

 

"On the house, right?" She gave him an exasperated smile and thanked him for the drink. She took a small sip of the clear liquid and tried not to cough. Whatever he had made, it was really strong. She would need to be careful or she would be dancing on the bar instead of pouting on it. 

 

She was about half-way through the bartender's concoction when a man walked up and stood next to her bar stool. He was a little too close for comfort, but Sansa figured if she ignored him he would go away. She took a sip of her drink and waited impatiently for the man to order and leave. 

He ordered his drink quickly enough, and Sansa breathed a sigh of relief. It was short-lived, unfortunately, because the man turned to face her immediately after ordering. 

“Hello there.” 

Sansa shut her eyes briefly and chewed on her bottom lip. She hated being in situations like this. She had no problem having a conversation with a man she wanted to talk to, but she had a hard time telling men she was not interested in to leave her alone. She blamed her parents who had raised her to be courteous to all people. She hated to be rude and, because of that, she always seemed to get stuck in unwanted conversations until one of her friends came along and rescued her.

Too bad she didn’t have anybody to rescue her tonight. 

She looked up at the man who was standing far too close for comfort. 

“Hello.”

His grey-green eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled at Sansa. He leaned sideways to rest against the bar in a casual pose and ran a hand through dark hair peppered with grey. 

“My name is Petyr Baelish. Might I ask yours?”

The man had a kind enough face – you could even say he was slightly handsome – but something about him made her skin crawl. She wanted nothing more than to get away from him as quickly as possible. 

“My name is Sansa.” She did not want to say anything else, so she took a large sip of her drink. The alcohol burned all the way down and Sansa felt a little sick. 

“Sansa, hmm? I like that. Sansa, you have the most beautiful red hair.” He raised a hand and fingered a tendril of her hair, catching it between his index and middle finger. “It matches this lovely dress.” He pressed the hand holding the hair back until the backs of his fingers brushed the thin red strap of her dress. He ran his fingers slowly down the strap towards her cleavage, brushing against her skin, and Sansa recoiled away from him. She was really regretting the rash decision to put this skimpy dress on in order to get Sandor’s attention. She was getting attention, but it was definitely not the kind she wanted. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry, I really must be going.” She glanced around frantically, but the bartender was busy with other customers. She was just going to have to rescue herself. She started to slide off the stool so she could slip into her shoes, but Petyr moved to block her. He was nearly between her legs at this point and Sansa was incredibly uneasy. 

“Why the rush, Sansa? Why don’t you stay and chat?” His face looked contrite. Sansa might have fallen for the innocent act, but her gut instinct told her to get away from this man as quickly as possible. The bartender was still busy with a small group of customers at the other end of the bar and there were only a couple of other people playing pool in the back. Nobody had caught on to the fact that Sansa was clearly uncomfortable. 

“No, I’m sorry. I really must be going.” She backed up off of the stool, nearly falling in the process, and grabbed her shoes. She started to go around the man but he grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip and yanked her back before she could get very far. Petyr pushed her up against the stool and stared at her. He was a couple of inches shorter than Sansa, and so was forced to tilt his face up towards hers. 

“I’m sorry if you misunderstood me. I just wanted to have a nice conversation with you. I suggest you calm down before you attract unwanted attention.”

Sansa was about two seconds from yelling for help and Petyr could tell. The innocent expression on his face shifted to one of annoyance. 

“Why don’t we go outside for a few minutes and get some fresh air.”

He squeezed a little harder on her arm and Sansa started to panic. She was so shocked by what was happening she couldn’t even find air to scream. She looked in horror at the fingers clamped onto her arm and became completely unaware of anything else. 

And then his grip loosened. 

She heard him gasp, but was too distracted by the tingling feeling of blood returning to her arm to look up at first. It was only when she heard a gasp of pain that she glanced upwards. 

“You have two seconds to get out of my sight before I rip your fucking arm off and beat you to death with it.” 

Sansa stared at the large hand clamped painfully tight onto Petyr’s shoulder for one moment before looking up into the face of Sandor Clegane. Immediately, a feeling of absolute calm washed through Sansa and she felt completely safe. She finally managed to slip on her shoes and backed away from Petyr. Sandor tightened his hand just a little more, causing Petyr to whimper pathetically, before shoving him forcefully away. He scrambled for balance, but managed to keep from falling flat on his face. 

Sandor reached his long arm out and hooked it around Sansa’s tiny waist. He pulled her to him and tucked her against his side, folding his arm around her in a protective embrace. She leaned into his warmth and turned her face towards his chest to breathe in his comforting scent. 

“Look at her face and memorize it. You will never speak to her again. If you do, I will find out about it and I will hunt you down and slaughter you like the disgusting pig that you are. Now get the fuck out of here.”

Petyr shot a look of pure loathing at Sandor and looked like he wanted to say something, but stomped away towards the exit instead. Sansa supposed Petyr was smart enough to realize how quickly he would lose in a fight against Sandor. She was glad the confrontation was over.

“Sansa? Are you alright?”

She pulled her face away from Sandor’s shirt and looked around. The whole thing had happened so quickly and quietly that nobody was paying them any attention. People could be so oblivious. She heard laughter and saw that the bartender was still talking with the group of people at the other end of the bar. The sound of pool balls clicking against each other still sounded from the pool tables in the back. She stepped away from Sandor and looked him full in the face. He was staring at her intently. 

“I’m fine. Thank you for getting rid of him.” She flashed him a smile, but he didn’t return it. 

“You didn’t look like you were fighting back. Why didn’t you call for help? You’re lucky I was here.” He looked irritated now – the corners of his mouth pulled down into a frown – and Sansa tried to swallow around a lump in her throat. Tears burned in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. 

“I’m sorry. I was getting to that part. I was just shocked. Nothing like that has ever happened to me.” She didn’t really know what else to say. It had all happened so fast. 

“The world isn’t full of knights in shining armor, Sansa. If a man is making you uncomfortable, you don’t need to bother with chirping your little courtesies. Tell him to fuck off or scream bloody murder. Don’t just stand there.” He huffed in annoyance. Sansa looked down and stared resolutely at her feet, too apprehensive to meet his gaze again. She shuffled one shoe against the carpet – watching as the sequins caught the light and glittered – before answering Sandor. 

“I’m sorry.” Her lower lip trembled with the words and she sniffed quietly. Before she realized what was happening, Sandor wrapped his arms around her and crushed her body against his chest. 

“Little bird,” he breathed against her hair. “You scared me.”

Sansa snuggled against him and sucked in his warm scent. He had a clean, earthy scent that was distinctly masculine. 

“I’m sorry. It’s okay now. Thank you for protecting me.” She looked up at him through her lashes. He looked a little uncomfortable, but from the way he was pressing her against him, she had a feeling that it had nothing to do with her proximity. Sansa figured that he was probably not the type of man to show concern for people he was not a bodyguard to or to voice his feelings. He seemed to be a little shocked by his outburst at her. 

She pressed her cheek back against his chest and smiled. 

Maybe he’s been thinking about you as much as you’ve been thinking about him. Maybe he wants you, too.

Sansa grinned like a mad woman against his chest. 

“What’s so funny?” He wrinkled his brow as he looked at her. 

“Oh, nothing.” She was suddenly shy. “I’m just happy to see you. I didn’t get your number the other night and I figured I wouldn’t ever see you again.”

She tried valiantly to hide her blush from him. Sandor put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently away. He stared down at her shoes. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about the other evening. I’d had a lot to drink and, well, I wouldn’t usually do that to somebody I just met.” His voice came out low and raspy and his brows were crinkled together again. He rubbed the back of his neck with nervous agitation before chancing a glance at Sansa. She couldn’t keep the wide grin off of her face.

He’s kind of shy and gruff when he’s not full of whiskey!

“Sandor?”

He swallowed audibly, but kept eye contact with her. She tilted her head to the side and kept smiling. 

“Did I seem like I didn’t enjoy it?”

He looked towards the floor again. “No, but –” 

“Well I did. So there.” 

Sandor breathed evenly for a minute, but then he seemed to thaw before her very eyes. He stood up straighter and dropped his hands from her shoulders. The left corner of his mouth curved up into a small half smile and Sansa grinned at him. She couldn’t seem to stop smiling. She was glad that Sandor had gotten over his worry that he had come on too strong or scandalized her and hoped they could continue the evening. Before she could say anything, though, he opened his mouth to speak. 

“Well, I came here to drink. Do you want to sit with me?”

Her stomach still burned a little from the strong drink the bartender had made her. She didn’t think more alcohol was a great idea at the moment, especially since her stomach was mostly empty. “No, I think I’ve had enough alcohol for right now. Hey, I’m actually pretty hungry. Do you want to grab something to eat?” She hoped he wouldn’t mind the suggestion. 

“Sure, whatever you want. Did you have anything in mind?”

There’s a little Italian restaurant right around the corner. They’re open late and they have great food and wine, since you’re in a drinking mood. We could even walk there from here. Does that sound ok?”

“I’ll go wherever you want, little bird.”

Sansa smiled shyly at the nickname Sandor had given her. If anybody else had called her a bird she would have protested, but the endearment was sweet when it came from Sandor. It made her feel special.  
“Let’s go then.” Sansa sauntered off without another word and Sandor kept pace at her side. They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Sansa glanced over at Sandor to ask him a question. The words died in her throat when she noticed him eyeing her body in the tight red dress. She looked forward again before he realized she had caught him, tried not to blush, and chewed on her bottom lip to keep the smile off of her face. She could call him out and tease him, but deep down she wanted him to admire her. Sansa took great pride in her physical appearance and she liked that Sandor seemed to appreciate her beauty. 

You did wear the dress for him, after all.

They walked for a couple more minutes before reaching the small Italian restaurant. Sandor held the door open for her and they made their way inside. Due to the later hour, there were only a few couples situated throughout the dining room. It was quiet inside and candles on the tables gave the whole place a warm glow. It was a much more quiet and pleasant atmosphere than the bar. 

The hostess grabbed two menus and led them to a quiet booth in the back of the restaurant. She took their drink orders – water for Sansa and a bold red wine for Sandor – and then left them alone. Sansa draped her napkin in her lap and then looked up at Sandor. 

“So, were you out to drink away your troubles again?” 

Sandor let out a deep chuckle and shook his head. 

“No, I just wanted a drink. That was all. Were you out to drink away your troubles?” He looked her over appreciatively. 

Sansa grimaced internally at her real reasoning for heading to the bar tonight. She figured it wouldn’t hurt anything to leave out the embarrassing details. 

“Oh, I was just out for a drink, too.” 

“Dressed like that?” Sandor looked at her and lifted one eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Yes. Dressed like this.” She glared at him some more. “Is there something wrong with my dress?”

He leaned back in his chair and smiled lazily at her. She knew he was goading her and huffed out an exasperated breath. 

“Nothing at all, little bird.” 

He leaned across the table and pressed his thumb against her bottom lip. She hadn’t even realized she had been pouting. She kissed his thumb and he snatched his hand back. She stuck her tongue out at him and Sandor let loose another deep chuckle. Warmth spread through Sansa’s chest at the sound. She liked Sandor’s laugh. He did not seem like the type of man who laughed a lot, so she enjoyed it when he did. 

“So, did you find a new job? I know last time we talked yours had come to an abrupt end.” The waiter came and set their drinks down before Sandor could answer. She asked if they were ready to order and Sandor and Sansa quickly told her what they wanted. As soon as she left Sandor answered her question. 

“Yeah, I found new work. I’m not guarding anybody permanently right now, but I’ve been doing some consulting jobs. It’s been a nice change of pace.” 

“Consulting? What does that entail?” Sansa was genuinely curious. 

“I mostly give advice to people seeking bodyguards. Tell them what they need to look for, provide referrals, and stuff like that. Sometimes I’ll consult with bar and club owners on how to set up security at their establishments. It’s a quiet job, and easy. I think I’ll stick with it for a while. I like having control over my own time.” Sandor tilted his head back and took a long drink of wine. Sansa watched the muscles in his throat work as he swallowed and felt her breathing pick up. She squeezed her thighs together under the table and silently marveled over the effect Sandor had on her. 

“I suppose quiet is good. At least you’re not being stabbed or shot at,” she huffed out. She smiled at him and he returned it. 

“Exactly. And how about you, Sansa? How is your life?” he asked. He took another sip of wine and looked at her expectantly. 

“Oh, life is okay. My basic classes are pretty boring, but they are a necessary evil. Hopefully next semester will be more interesting.” 

They talked quietly about Sansa’s schooling and a little more about Sandor’s work while they waited on their food. Sansa loved that talking to him seemed to be such an easy thing. They had no trouble at all keeping the conversation flowing and she loved getting to know more about him. When their food finally did come – Sandor was amused by Sansa’s excitement for her ravioli – the conversation just kept going. 

They talked about life in general while they ate. Music, food, movies, travel, everything people who have just met each other talk about. And the whole time they were conversing, Sansa was studying Sandor. She liked the way his dark hair was cropped closely to his head. She guessed that being a bodyguard didn’t leave much time for grooming, so short hair must be easier for him to manage. She admired the deep grey color of his eyes and the way they crinkled at the corner when she said something amusing. 

But mostly, she admired his physique. Sandor had muscles on top of muscles and they shifted tantalizingly under his skin with every movement. She watched his bicep twitch when he lifted his fork to his mouth and admired how the muscles worked in his strong jaw while he chewed. She swallowed audibly at one point when he reached to scratch the back of his head, his chest stretching beneath the fabric of his dark shirt. 

He was magnificent. 

She squeezed her legs together again and tried her damnedest not to blush. She could not believe herself. It had taken her weeks to work up the courage to kiss her first high school boyfriend and she had never done anything beyond kissing and some slight groping. Sansa was not the kind of girl who just jumped into bed with somebody. She wanted to save herself for the right person, but here she was about to completely lose her cool over this man. It was all happening so fast. 

She was startled out of her reverie when their server brought the bill. Sansa tried to pay for the dinner since Sandor had bought their drinks last time, but Sandor absolutely refused. He paid for the meal and they both got up to leave. Sansa was a little sad that their evening was already coming to an end, but it was getting late. 

As soon as they were outside Sandor grabbed her hand. She looked down at her small hand engulfed in his huge one and flushed with happiness. His skin was warm and callused and it made her skin tingle. She glanced up at him, but Sandor was looking straight ahead and acting like nothing had happened. 

They strolled in contented silence all the way to the bar parking lot. The whole time they were walking Sansa was working up the courage to ask Sandor for his number. She wasn’t going to let him walk away again without some way to contact him in the future. 

He led her all the way to her car and they stopped and turned to face each other. She looked up into his face and noticed that Sandor was watching her intently. He reached his hand up and pushed her hair off of her neck. The desire she had felt in the restaurant while watching him burned hot through her. She tilted her head back, exposing her neck, and something seemed to break in Sandor. He pulled her up against his hard chest and dropped hot, open-mouthed kisses along the skin of her neck. 

She knew she was playing with fire by tempting this man who had so much more experience than she did, but Sansa could hardly care. All her life she’d been waiting and waiting for the right person to be intimate with. Her parents had raised her to be conservative with her body. They wanted her to wait to give any part of herself away until she had found somebody to be with permanently.

Sansa was tired of waiting. All that mattered to her was this man in this moment. She relished the feeling of his chapped lips burning a path up her neck to the shell of her ear. She enjoyed the tart taste of wine when his tongue invaded the dark warmth of her mouth. She melted against him, her senses on overdrive, and matched his pace. His large hands clutching at her made her feel so wanted. 

Abruptly, Sandor pulled back and she snorted in frustration. He looked troubled, like he was debating something internally, and Sansa wondered what was wrong. Before she could ask, he blurted out a question that stole the breath from her lungs. 

“Do you want to come back to my place for a cup of coffee?”

Sansa closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She wasn’t stupid. She knew what having a “cup of coffee” entailed. When she opened them she stared resolutely at the door handle on her car. The logical part of her brain was working furiously. It called for her to detach herself from Sandor and to go home, but the emotional part of her screamed for the opposite. She could feel his eyes on her as she debated back and forth over what to do. 

Be a good girl and go home, or get in her car and satisfy the desperate need Sandor sparked inside of her?

“Sure. I would love to,” she answered softly. Tension that Sansa had not noticed drained out of Sandor and he squeezed her gently before letting go. He seemed pleased by her response and gave her a small half smile. She returned the gesture. 

“Why don’t you just follow me? I’m not far from here at all.” He turned around and headed back towards his car. Sansa watched as he climbed in to the sleek, black muscle car. Sansa recognized the horse symbol on the back and almost laughed. For some reason, a classic Mustang seemed like a perfectly appropriate car for Sandor. It was dark and the engine growled loudly – just like Sandor when he was angry – when he started it. 

She got into her car quickly and followed him out of the lot. She expected to feel nerves, maybe even guilt, over going home with him, but all she could focus on was the anticipation she was feeling. She hoped she wasn’t misjudging the situation – maybe Sandor did just want to have coffee – but she snorted loudly at the thought. If his kisses were any indication, he wanted Sansa just as badly as she wanted him. 

They pulled into a small neighborhood and Sansa followed Sandor down a few winding streets. He pulled into the driveway of a small house and Sansa parked against the curb. She trailed him to the front door and he quickly unlocked it and flicked on a light. Sansa walked through the doorway into a small entryway. She continued forward into his living room, looking around curiously as she went. 

Anybody who walked in would be able to tell instantly that a single man lived here. His furniture consisted of a simple black leather couch and chair. He had a relatively nice entertainment system with a few movies and a modest TV, but not much else decorated the space. She looked to her right and found a small dining area with a wooden table and chairs. A black laptop sat on the surface of the table next to a stack of papers. His kitchen was small, but clean. There was a small hallway that branched off of the living room and she assumed it went to the master. Another hallway led to the back of the house and what she assumed was more bedrooms. It was a nice little home.  
“It’s perfect,” she responded quietly. And to Sansa, it was. The house was warm and quiet. She wondered how this was supposed to work. Sansa had never gone home with a man before. What exactly was expected of her? She was about to turn to face Sandor when she felt him press up against her from behind. She tipped her head back against his shoulder and shivered.  
“I won’t hurt you little bird. All you have to say is stop,” Sandor breathed against her. He trailed a line of kisses up her neck as his hands slid over her stomach. She shuddered out a breath and turned her head to the side to meet his lips in a messy, open-mouthed kiss. He ran his hands down her thighs and trailed them back to her hips, pulling the fabric of her dress up along her skin. Every part of her throbbed with need. 

The exposed skin of her thighs tingled and she wobbled in her stilettos. Sandor sensed her unsteadiness and lifted her right out of her shoes. They fell in a sparkly heap on the carpet and Sandor kicked them out of the way before placing her back on her feet. She wiggled her toes against the soft fabric before turning to face him. She was eye level with his collar bones now and she watched the muscles of his chest as they rose and fell with his heavy breathing. Sansa wanted nothing more than to get at those muscles. She placed her hands on his hips and grabbed hold of the bottom of his shirt, pushing the fabric up over his abs. Sandor realized what she wanted and yanked the shirt off. 

Oh fuck.

Sansa had been wrong. Magnificent was not a good enough word to describe Sandor. His body was glorious. The clean lines of defined muscle and soft skin made up for the scarring on his face. His chest and abdomen were covered in hair, but Sansa liked it. It made him look so much manlier than the guys she had been with before. She could see a few scars on his arms and torso, but they only added to the strength of his appearance. Sansa thought they were sexy. 

She ran her hands over his torso and Sandor groaned quietly. He let her explore for a few seconds before dragging her up into another kiss. As she tangled her tongue with his, Sansa felt Sandor begin to move them out of the living room. It wasn’t until he broke the kiss that she realized they were standing in his bedroom. It was simple like the rest of his house. A large bed flanked by two nightstands dominated the center of the room. There was a simple dresser next to the closet door and another door that led to the master bath. The room was clean and simple, just like the rest of his home. 

Sandor backed her right up to the mattress, but didn’t push her on to the bed. He stepped back and studied her face. 

“Are you alright? I know we just met and we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I want you Sansa, but I won’t force you.”

His face was so intense that Sansa almost had to look away. 

“I know. This is all happening so fast, but I want you too. I’ve never done anything like this beforebv,” she replied. She breathed out a sigh of relief at the admission. She felt better acknowledging that this was, indeed, happening very quickly. She was glad neither of them was in denial about that and that they had both voiced their desire for each other. It made her feel better that they were on the same page. There was nothing left to be said.

Sandor turned her around and swept her hair out of the way. He grabbed the zipper on her dress and slowly pulled it down. Goosebumps raised on her flesh as the delicate skin of her back was revealed to Sandor. She heard him exhale quietly when he realized she was not wearing a bra under the dress. The material was tight and relatively thick, allowing her to go without one. He pulled the zipper down until it could go no further and then ran his fingers over the softness of her flesh. She leaned back into the warmth of his hands and he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. 

“Is this ok?” he asked. 

Sansa could sense his apprehension and knew he was nervous over the idea of rushing her. She had already told him she wanted him, but he seemed like he needed a little more reassurance. Feeling bold, Sansa turned to face him and let the open dress slip from her shoulders to pool at her feet. She stood before him in nothing but a plain cotton thong. His eyes instantly fell to her breasts and Sansa blushed, but refused to try and hide herself. 

“Is this ok?” she asked, trying to lighten the mood. 

It worked, because a large smile broke out over Sandor’s face. 

“Little bird, I may never let you put clothes on again,” he barked out.

Any remaining apprehension or tension dissolved completely. Now that Sandor was completely sure she wasn’t going to freak out he seemed a lot more relaxed. Before Sansa realized what was happening, Sandor grabbed her up and threw her on to the bed. She shrieked at the top of her lungs and landed in a tangle of limbs on the pillows. Giggles were just starting to bubble up out of her when he grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the mattress and she cried out again in surprise. He smirked at the shocked expression on her face. 

“Sandor,” she whined at the ceiling. “I know you’re strong. There’s no need for any impressive displays of strength.” 

She was trying to sound stern, but was failing miserably. She liked this lively side of him. It was much better than the surly bodyguard side or the casually friendly side he had displayed previously. 

Sandor reached down to cup each of her breasts in his large hands and squeezed them gently. He ran his palms in slow circles over the tender flesh, coaxing her nipples to harden into tight little points. He pinched one between his thumb and index finger and rolled it gently between them. Sansa groaned and arched her back, pushing her chest up towards his hands and hoping he would increase the pressure of his fingers, but he pulled his hands away. She sighed in frustration and slumped back on the mattress. She could feel the flesh between her legs throb with every beat of her heart.  
She looked up at him with pleading eyes and tried to pull him down onto the bed with her, but he refused. He grabbed her legs instead and pulled them straight up so that he could slip her thong off of her. He threw the tiny piece of material over his shoulders and kissed each of her ankles softly. His warm breath on the delicate skin there caused her to shudder with anticipation. 

He bent her legs gently and pushed her knees down towards the mattress on each side of her. She was utterly, completely exposed to his intense stare. She was sure her face was bright red and closed her eyes, unable to meet Sandor’s gaze. She almost wanted to close her legs and cover her chest, but there was something thrilling about Sandor’s desire to see her. She had never felt so wanted in her entire life. 

“Look at me, Sansa.” 

His voice was so demanding that she dragged her eyes open to lock with his. When he had her full attention he spoke again. 

“Keep your legs open. If you close them, there will be consequences.”

Sansa let out a shaky breath. Sandor lifted his hands from her knees and stepped back. She followed his instructions and kept her thighs splayed open and bent at the knees. Her fingers tapped out an impatient rhythm against the comforter as she looked down her body to watch Sandor. He popped the button on his jeans slowly and Sansa swallowed hard. He pulled the zipper down one centimeter at a time and Sansa followed the slow glide of his hands. When he finally pushed the jeans down and stepped out of them she was nearly panting. He wore a tight pair of black boxer briefs and there was a very noticeable bulge in the front of them. The tips of Sansa’s fingers tingled with the desire to touch, but she dared not move. She didn’t want to bring about any consequences. 

Sandor stepped back towards her and ran his hands slowly down her inner thighs. Her hips were starting to burn a little with the strain of holding her legs open, but she didn’t mind. She spread her legs open a little more and used her abdominal muscles to pull her hips up as his fingers got closer and closer to her center. She was desperate for some kind of friction to ease the pulsing want between her legs. Sandor could sense her agitation and placed one hand on her taut stomach. 

“Just relax,” he told her. His soft, deep voice calmed her. 

Sandor’s hand moved in soothing circles for a minute over the soft skin of her abdomen before pulling away. He placed both hands on Sansa’s thighs and pushed her to the center of the bed. He crawled onto the mattress and settled himself in front of her so that his legs stretched out on each side of her body, effectively trapping her between them. She was still splayed open, but now each of her legs rested on one of his powerful thighs. She sighed happily when the burning in her hips subsided and settled against the mattress. Sandor put his hand back on her abdomen and then he finally touched her. 

The first brush of his thumb against her swollen clit had her moaning long and low. She used his thighs as leverage to push her hips up towards his, but Sandor used the hand on her stomach to hold her down. 

“Please, Sandor. Please,” she whined. “Please, just –”

“Please what?” he asked. “Tell me what you want.”

Oh my god. Do I really have to say it? I can’t say it!

Sansa gulped in a lungful of air before exhaling forcefully. 

“Please touch me. I can’t wait any longer.”

Her eyes were huge and pleading and Sandor finally took mercy on her. He pressed his thumb hard against her clit and rubbed her aching flesh in tight circles. Her eyes rolled up towards the ceiling and her back arched up off the mattress for a second time that evening. He brought his other hand down to her opening and slid one thick finger inside of her. She was so wet that he met no resistance at all as he slid the digit in and out of her slowly. He added another finger and the pressure against her engorged flesh pushed her faster towards completion. Every time he pushed in he would curl his fingers against some spot inside of her before dragging them back out and repeating the process. The whole time his thumb kept up the steady circles against her clit and Sansa nearly sobbed from the sheer ecstasy his hands were causing her. She clenched around him and Sandor groaned at the tight feeling around his fingers. He started pushing his fingers in harder and Sansa was done. 

Her whole body seized up and refused to relax. Her toes curled against the mattress and she pushed her hips up to meet each hard thrust of Sandor’s fingers. She could feel the pressure building inside her and she grabbed onto Sandor’s thighs, fingers digging into the firm muscle with desperation. She looked into his eyes and pleaded silently for him to just finish it already. She was right there on the edge and if the pressure didn’t release soon she would surely die from the sweet agony of it. 

Just when Sansa thought she could not stand another minute Sandor rubbed hard against that spot inside of her and sped up the circling of his thumb on her apex. Her mouth fell open in shock and then her body jerked hard against the mattress. She threw back her head and moaned loudly as she clenched frantically around his fingers, blinding sensation tossing her up towards heaven itself. She could hear him groaning as she soaked his hand with her wetness, but she was not aware of much else. When the pulsing of her sex finally stopped, Sandor slowly removed his fingers from inside her. It took her a minute to catch her breath and float back towards reality and then she finally looked at Sandor. 

His expression was not smug, per se, but he looked very pleased with the results of his ministrations. Sansa gave him a lazy, contented smile and he returned it. As she became more and more aware of her surroundings she noticed that Sandor was still very hard and straining against his black boxer briefs. Sansa sat up slowly, legs still hooked over Sandor’s, and placed her hand against bulge between his legs. He moaned loudly and pulled Sansa against him. She curled her legs around his waist and he rolled them over so he could hover over her. She pulled him down for a passionate kiss and Sandor could stop himself from grinding against her. The feeling of his hard body pressing against hers was wonderful and Sansa ran her hands over his strong back. She ran her feet down the backs of his legs as she encouraged him to grind harder against her. His hard cock against the now tender flesh between her legs made her whimper. She could see the muscles twitching in Sandor’s neck and the strained expression on his face as he held back the rocking movement of his hips. 

Sansa wanted him to feel as good as he had made her feel. She pushed Sandor over so he could recline against his pillows and relax. This was all new to her, but she let instincts guide her hands as she pulled his boxers down over his hips. His erection slapped softly against his stomach and she moaned at the site. Sansa was not that familiar with male anatomy, but even she knew Sandor was impressive. She straddled his thighs and reached down to touch him.

The head of his erection glistened and Sansa used her palm to spread the wetness around. Sandor sucked in a breath and rolled his hips up and Sansa paid attention to the cues his body was giving her. She wrapped her hand around him and ran it up and down the thick shaft, spreading the wetness as she went. The muscles of his abdomen clenched and Sansa let out a breathy little moan. 

“Fuck, little bird. Harder.” 

Sandor’s voice seemed a little desperate and Sansa clenched her hand around him, picking up the speed as she jerked him toward completion. He reached down and wrapped his hand around hers, guiding her movements and helping her finish him. He’d been so hard for so long that it didn’t take much time until his hips were jerking up with every thrust. Sansa saw the look of bliss on his face and felt proud that she was causing him to feel so good. She let his hand guide her as they worked his length together. She kept eye contact with him through most of it until he closed his hips and breathed out her name. His hips jerked up one final time and Sansa felt Sandor pulse in her hand before warm wetness spread over her fingers. She continued to slide her hand over him until he became too sensitive and pulled away. He grabbed his boxer briefs from the edge of the bed and used them to clean them both up before grabbing Sansa and collapsing against the mattress. 

Sansa nestled against his chest, warm and sated, and Sandor stroked the skin of his back while his breathing slowed down. She laid there for a few minutes, and then made to get up. Sandor clenched his arms around her, though, and trapped her against his body. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” he asked her. 

“Oh. I thought you would want me to go home.”

That was the last thing she wanted – Sandor was so warm and comfortable – but she didn’t want to overstay her welcome. 

“It’s late. Stay with me?” he asked. She could tell from the softness of his voice that he was starting to drift off. 

Sansa was too sated and relaxed to argue and burrowed back down into Sandor’s embrace. She ran the fingers of one hand through his chest hair and listened to him breathe softly as his arms loosened around her. 

The slow rise and fall of his chest was the last thing Sansa felt before she followed him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the end of part two. I want to write a part three, but I won't be getting to it for a while due to school. I also just landed an amazing internship, so my time is extremely limited. 
> 
> Also, I've been thinking about getting a tumblr or a livejournal so I can connect with all of you lovely people. Does anybody have any advice on which site is better? I know there is a lot of drama on tumblr and I know nothing at all about LJ. Is it hard to find friends over there? Let me know! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! Comments are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
